


Весна

by 006_stkglm



Series: Сосновый край [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Мы обещали стриптиз, но что вышло, то вышло.





	Весна

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Весна  
>  **Автор:** [L]006 сткглм[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]Хельга Шиммельграу[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1030 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кёртис ([ "Сквозь снег"](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/skvoz-sneg-2013-566283/))/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мы обещали стриптиз, но что вышло, то вышло.  
>  **Примечания:** С огромной признательностью всем, кто прочитал и полюбил [ «Сосновый край»](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216102347.htm?oam#more1)

Джек просит шофера остановиться сразу после ворот и, несмотря на ворчание Тейлора, распахивает дверцу тяжелого бронированного автомобиля — ноги после долгой поездки хочется размять нестерпимо.

Впереди меж нахохлившихся сосен нет-нет да мелькает зажженный на веранде свет. Под каблуками скрипят мелкие камушки. Стоит середина февраля, студеный воздух пахнет сырым асфальтом и подтаявшим снегом, и здесь и там уже явно чувствуется слабый аромат наливающихся соком сосновых почек. Совсем скоро весна, понимает Джек, и эта мысль заставляет его замереть. Тейлор за плечом неодобрительно дышит, но тоже останавливается. А Джек судорожно соображает, что не ошибся — что действительно прошел почти год с прошлой весны, с того кровавого апреля, когда он не знал, доживет ли до следующего утра, не говоря уж о чем-то большем. И вот…

Джек стягивает плотные кожаные перчатки и касается покачивающихся ветвей ближайшей сосенки. Иголки мягко покалывают ладонь, и от смолистых почек на кончиках ветки пальцы моментально становятся липкими, а запах хвои в воздухе усиливается. Весна…

Джек встряхивает головой и идет дальше до того, как Тейлор успевает неодобрительно переступить с ноги на ногу. Пальцы липнут друг к другу, пахнут смолой, и, хотя Джек по запаху чувствует, что у Тейлора наготове специальная салфетка, которой одинаково хорошо счищаются и камуфляжная краска, и оружейная смазка, он не торопится ею воспользоваться.

Свет, оказывается, горит не только на веранде — окна столовой и гостиной мягко освещены, и это может значить только одно: Кёртис тоже вернулся.

Джек взлетает на крыльцо в три шага — под каблуками поскрипывают половицы и шуршит вездесущая хвоя. Дом встречает его уютным теплом и запахом недавно растопленных каминов. Стол в столовой наполовину накрыт — приборы все еще завернуты в белоснежные салфетки, тарелки стоят стопками, словно прислугу отослали прямо посреди подготовки к ужину. Джек кивает Тейлору: «Доброй ночи», — и идет на кухню один.

Кёртис сидит у стойки, устало устроив ноги в камуфляжных ботинках на высокой табуретке. Тяжелая куртка висит рядом на спинке стула, но на нем все еще тактические перчатки, а поверх темно-зеленой хенли застегнут бронежилет. На стойке возле него — пустая тарелка с крошками от наскоро сделанного сандвича, кружка и уже ополовиненный кофейник. Заслышав шаги Джека, Кёртис поднимает голову от планшета, и взгляд его неуловимо теплеет. Они не согласовывали точное время возвращения из поездок, но оба надеялись увидеть друг друга именно этим вечером.

— Голоден? — Кёртис показывает на накрытую полотенцем тарелку с какой-то наспех собранной Серах снедью и лежащий рядом нож. Джек улыбается краем губ — он тоже с дороги, и на самом деле не помешало бы, но — потом.

— Потом, — просто откликается он, и светлые глаза Кёртиса темнеют.

Джек легонько тянет его на себя за ремень для запасной обоймы на жилете, и Кёртис встает легко, будто готов прямо сейчас пробежать пять миль в полной выкладке.

В спальне на половине Кёртиса приглушен свет, приглашающе разобрана постель, и, если заглянуть, в ванной наверняка ждут теплая после сушилки смена белья, халат и полотенца. Но они не заглядывают.

Джек снимает пальто, бросает его на спинку кресла с той стороны кровати, которая давным-давно уже стала его стороной, и только тогда оборачивается. Кёртис расстегивает боковые застежки бронежилета, стаскивает его через голову, отчего волосы в беспорядке падают на лоб, и бросает у кровати. В вырезе полурасстегнутой темно-зеленой хенли видна русая поросль на груди. Джек расстегивает пуговицы форменного кителя — получается небыстро, пальцы липнут к пуговицам; и, наконец выпутавшись из него, отправляет следом за пальто. Кёртис следит за его движениями как коршун, но, спасибо Боазу и молодости, плечо все-таки удалось восстановить полностью.

Кёртис неторопливо заводит руки за голову — мышцы на плечах красиво бугрятся под обтягивающей тканью, — сгребает хенли на спине и тянет через голову, приводя волосы в еще больший беспорядок. Хенли отправляется к бронежилету на пол. От Кёртиса знакомо пахнет порохом, потом и снегом в горах, где он еще не тает и чистый. На ребрах справа виднеется несколько уже пожелтевших синяков, на шее красноватая ссадина — могло прилететь веткой на бегу или натереть снарягой, — но в целом он так же цел, как три недели назад, когда они виделись в прошлый раз.

Джек снимает с галстука булавку, но, прыснув со смеху под возмущенное «Эй!», ослабевает его узел и, не глядя, бросает за спину.

Кёртис мстительно отцепляет набедренную кобуру с глоком, и, проверив, чтоб оружие стояло на предохранителе, откладывает на прикроватный столик.

Закатив глаза, заляпывая белоснежную ткань измазанными в смоле пальцами, Джек стаскивает с себя рубашку, и взгляд Кёртиса сначала прикипает к день ото дня бледнеющим шрамам на плече, и только потом уже к темным соскам. Под мешковатыми штанами уже отчетливо видны очертания внушительной эрекции.

Все остальное они стаскивают — скидывают — стряхивают почти одновременно. Джек просит: «Оставь», — только когда супруг тянется зубами к застежкам тактических перчаток, и тот, подчиняясь, тянет Джека на постель и накрывает своим большим, поджарым, резко и горько пахнущим телом.

Взгляд Кёртиса плавится и плывет, растекаясь по коже Джека жидким огнем. Губы, кожа вокруг рта, на ключицах и горле Джека горит от прикосновений бороды. От перчаток на сжимающих его бока больших ладонях наверняка останутся следы, но Джек хочет этого. Хочет царапин, укусов, отметин, сладкой ноющей боли натруженных мышц — хочет доказательств, что сегодня, сейчас, здесь они оба живы. И Джек целует, лижет, прихватывает зубами везде, докуда может дотянуться, вдыхает горько-соленый запах, слизывает проступающие капли пота и, обвив Кёртиса руками и ногами, вжимает в себя крепче, глубже, тесней, стремясь забраться ему под кожу, сплавиться с ним в одно целое. Когда толчки Кёртиса усиливаются, теряя ритм, тот зубами стаскивает с себя перчатку, обхватывает член Джека мозолистой ладонью, и этого хватает им обоим.

После они долго лежат, обессилевшие, задыхающиеся и пропахшие друг другом. Снаружи поднимается ветер, и по скату крыши над верандой то и дело скребут низко нависшие ветви. Джек хочет спать, но он знает мужа — через четверть часа тот потащит его в душ, потом позовет кухарку, они поедят, неторопливо обмениваясь новостями, и где-то в промежутке между сейчас и ужином еще минимум раз займутся любовью.

— Где ты умудрился вымазаться в смоле? — вдруг спрашивает Кёртис. Джек косится на свои пальцы в светлых простынях — неаккуратные темные пятна с налипшими шерстинками все еще терпко пахнут соснами. Он пожимает плечом, на котором не лежит.

— Скоро весна.

Кёртис хмыкает, ерошит и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы и укладывается обратно, уткнувшись носом Джеку в макушку.

— Да, — спустя какое-то время говорит он. — Скоро.


End file.
